Unexpected landing
by NOBLENIGHTWING778
Summary: After the destruction of the Ark the Forward unto Dawn goes through Slipspace and crash lands on Remnant. Rated T for mild language probably M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**If any of you are wondering this is technically my second fanfic don't even ask me about my first one. Ok now that we got that over with let's get started, hello everybody I want to thank you all for coming to check this fanfic out, I also want to thank Bungie for making Halo 3 and also thank Monty Oum, Kerry Shawcross, Miles Luna, Lindsey Tuggey, Kara Eberle, Arryn Zech, Barbara Dunkleman, and the rest of Rooster Teeth for making RWBY possible (sorry if this is too much). WARNING: I don't own RWBY or Halo. And I'm not sure whether this is long or not because I'm typing on a laptop. Bye (I'm trying to get a thousand words).**

**Chapter 1**

Installation 4 replacement

They knew this wasn't going to be easy, but then again when was it ever easy. It was hard enough to blow up the original installation 4 and get out all at once. The Arbiter, Master Chief, Noble six, and Sgt. Avery Johnson were fighting wave after wave of the flood as they were trying to get to the control room of the halo ring, it was their only hope of ending the flood. After a while of running they finally made it to the control room of the halo. "Oh hello, good news, the installation is almost complete" said 343 Guilty Spark; "Terrific" said Sgt. Johnson. "Yes isn't it? I have begun my simulations, no promises but initial results indicate that this facility will be able to fire in just a few more days" finished 343 Guilty Spark. "We don't have a few more days" said the sergeant; "Bu-bu- but a premature firing will destroy the ark" said 343 Guilty Spark nervously, "Deal with it" said Sgt. Johnson. "You'll destroy this installation" muttered 343 Guilty Spark. In split second 343 turned red and shot Sgt. Johnson. "UNACEPTABLE UNACEPTABLE, ABSOLUTLEY UNACEPTABLE, PROTOCOL DICTATES ACTION, I SEE NOW THAT HELPING YOU WAS WRONG" yelled the floating monitor, he then turned to the Chief, "You are a child of my makers, inheritor of all they left behind, you are forerunner, but this ring is mine" finished 343. Master Chief quickly turned to Johnson and received his Spartan laser which he used to destroy 343 Guilty Spark. Chief, the Arbiter and Noble six then hurried to Sgt. Johnson, "I'm getting you out of here" says the green armored Spartan, "No, no you're not, don't let her go, don't ever let her go, send… me… out… with a bang" said Sgt. Johnson with his dying breath. "Chief, I'm so sorry", said Cortana as she went back inside her chip, Chief then put the chip in the back of his head and fired the halo ring. "Come on Connor, we have to go" said Master Chief as he saw Noble six standing over Johnson's dead body. They then exited the control room and on the other side they were greeted by a wave of flood, at that moment Six pulled out his DMR, Chief his assault rifle, and the Arbiter his carbine, they were then blasting flood spores left and right until they finally made it outside. "Shotgun", yelled Noble six as he jumped on the passenger seat, Chief then got in the driver's seat and the Arbiter on the turret. When they were all inside Chief hit the accelerator and drove off, they then had the Forward Unto Dawn in their sights. After a few minutes of driving fast, they reached a metal platform that was swarming with flood, "Uh… John I think you better haul ass right about now" said the blue armored Spartan, Master Chief then glanced at the warthog's rear-view mirror and saw that the floor was falling down. "Hold on, we're almost there", exclaimed Master Chief, "Hold on we're gonna crash!" yelled the green armored Spartan as they crashed the warthog into the Forward Unto Dawn. The Arbiter landed farther in front of them but got rammed by a Scorpion. But he then quickly emerged and turned and nodded to both Spartans, quickly the Arbiter got to the controls of the frigate and blindly activated slipspace. "You two may want to hold onto something" advised Cortana as Master Chief and Noble six got behind whatever they could find and braced for slipspace.

**Emerald Forest**

It was just a normal Friday, teams RWBY and JNPR, everyone had gotten up, had some breakfast together, went to their classes, had lunch, had even more classes, and afterwards had been sent by Professor Ozpin to go out and slay some monsters. Both teams were surrounded by a dozen Ursas and a full pack of Beowolves. "Yang and Blake you guys will take care of the Ursas" ordered Ruby, "Ren and Nora, go help Yang and Blake" ordered Jaune, leaving him and Pyrrah to go help Ruby and Weiss fight off the Beowolves. It was a fairly easy task because before the monsters could notice they were either getting their heads blown or sliced off, turned to ice and getting shot, beaten to a bloody pulp then stabbed, or getting stung **(I don't know what Ren's guns do so I just put stung) **then getting blown up by a grenade launcher. "Well I don't know about you guys but that was fun" exclaimed Yang while everyone else just fell on the ground tired. "I think we should be getting back, it's getting late" suggested Blake, "Yeah we should" said Jaune. Just as they were about to leave they saw a bright light in the sky. "Ooh, a shooting star!" yelled Nora excitedly, "I don't think so", said Ren curiously, "Uh… guys is it just me or is the shooting star getting closer", said Jaune getting very scared. The light got closer and closer until it flew right pass the eight teenagers then crash land a few miles behind them. "What was that?" asked Ruby.

**Well that is the first chapter of my Halo and RWBY crossover so please review, follow or fav.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all I would like to thank all the people that are following this fanfic, it really means a lot to me because this is my first (well first that was I know was probably going to be good) fanfic and secondly I will be trying to post 1 or 2 chapters a week depending on how much I have to do, but be expecting more next week because of spring break. Disclaimer: I don't own either Halo or RWBY**

**Chapter 2**

**Emerald Forest**

"Did a shooting star just land in the middle of the forest?" asked Jaune, "I don't think that was a star" said Blake, "Ok, you guys go and tell professor Ozpin about this we'll go check it out" Ruby ordered team JNPR.

After it was settled team JNPR went straight to Beacon academy while team RWBY went to go see what was the mysterious object that had fallen from the sky.

"What do you guys think it is?" asked Yang as the four teenagers were sprinting through the forest, "Whatever it is I hope it isn't anything that can go rampaging through Vale" said Weiss, "I think we're getting closer, I can already feel the heat of the fire" said Blake as they drew nearer to the strange object that had left a small fire when it broke through the atmosphere.

**Forward Unto Dawn (three weeks post Ark destruction)**

After the destruction of the Ark and the Forward Unto Dawn went into slipspace it didn't take long for it to crash after all no one was steering it.

"Arbiter… Arbiter, wake up!" screamed Cortana. "What… were am I?" asked the Arbiter as he was waking up. "The Forward Unto Dawn has crashed landed on an unknown planet" answered Cortana, "Where are the two Spartans" he asked. "Chief and Six are trying to look for weapons, ammo, supplies, and vehicles" Cortana answered, "Where?" asked the Arbiter, "The main hangar" said the A.I.

As the Arbiter was walking around the frigate, he realized what a magnificent ship it was and it was such a shame that most of it had been destroyed. After many times getting lost, he finally found the main hangar were Master Chief and Noble six were scavenging for supplies.

"John, Connor, it is good to see that you two have survived the crash" said the Arbiter as he approached the two Spartans, " Likewise Thel" said Master Chief. "What have you two found?" asked the Arbiter, "Well let's see, there are many weapons with a fair amount of ammo, enough supplies to help us last at least a month, and a couple of rocket hogs with little gas so we've been trying to empty some of them out to use their gas" answered Noble six. "We'll be ready to move out in about half an hour and Cortana how's it going trying to figure out where we are" said Master Chief, "I'm trying my best but the environment doesn't match any in the UNSC database, and it's weird because most of it is really dark for some reason" answered the A.I. "That doesn't sound good" said Noble six.

Noble six then went back to trying to empty out the gasoline from the rocket hogs into portable containers until they were finally ready to go. They had packed their weapons, ammo, and supplies into crates, all that was left was to open the hangar doors. But when Noble six went to go open it he heard voices and then hurried to tell everyone to go hide.

**Outside the Forward Unto Dawn**

Team RWBY had finally made it to what appeared to be an enormous ship. Around it there were small fires and several hunks of metal. Everyone on the team was baffled even Blake.

"UNSC, what does that mean?" asked Ruby as she saw the mysterious logo, "I don't know, but it looks like a military logo considering the eagle on it" said Wiess. Just as she said it the two huge doors that led to the main hangar opened. "So… who will go into the giant, creepy, military spaceship first?" asked Yang.

Inside the space ship was really dark and nobody except Blake could see with her Faunus night vision. As they walked around they saw many weapons and heavily armored vehicles ranging from jeeps with a huge rocket launcher to tanks. Then Blake heard a noise.

"None of you move" said Master Chief as he, Noble six, and the Arbiter pointed their weapons at the four teenagers. "Who are all of you?" asked Master Chief, "Why should we answer?" asked Yang with anger in her tone. "We asked first and as you can see we are the ones who seem to be more in charge here" said Noble six as he approached them. After he said that Yang snapped.

Yang then pulled out Ember Celica and shot-punched Noble six, but it only made him stager a bit and Yang scream in pain. After that Ruby, Wiess, and Blake pulled out Crescent Rose, Myrtenaster, and Gambol Shroud. The Spartans and the Elite were impressed by the way the four teenage girls fought and what weapons they used, never in their lives had they seen a small fifteen year old wield a gigantic scythe and know how to use it well. While Master Chief and the Arbiter were busy fighting Ruby, Wiess, and Blake, Yang was still trying to make at least a dent in Noble six.

"ALRIGHT, NO MORE PLAYING NICE!" screamed Yang as she was about to unleash her full power on Noble six. "Meh… I've seen worse" said Noble six as he saw Yang burst into flames, and right as she was about to do a super punch, Six went into armor lock and was able to knockout Yang. "YANG!" yelled Ruby as she saw her sister get knocked out. Yang getting knocked out gave Master Chief and the Arbiter an advantage to bring them to the ground and luckily they had found some handcuffs that they used to incapacitate them.

"Now tell us who are you", asked Master Chief once more.

**Well there is Chapter two, a big thank you again to the people who were the first to follow , I can't guarantee this but I'll probably have two more chapters on both Friday and Saturday night, and don't forget to review, follow, and fav. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again, I've read the reviews and I will try my best to make these chapters longer without making it bad, and I know I've said this before but thank you guys for reading, I am now up to 490 views, but enough of me talking, here is what you guys came for. Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or RWBY.**

**Chapter 3**

**Inside the Forward Unto Dawn**

Ruby and the rest of her team couldn't believe it, Yang, the strongest member of their team had been taken down by, from what they guessed were two robots and a big slimy creature in silver armor. Even with their powerful weapons, and incredible skill, they were no match for the three oversized beings.

"So, have we calmed down now?" asked Master Chief calmly, team RWBY then nodded, "Good, now tell us who are you, and where are we?" asked Master Chief, "You are in the emerald fo" Ruby was then cut off, "No, we mean what planet are we on" asked Noble six, " You are on the planet Remnant, I'm Ruby Rose, she is Wiess Schnee, next to her is Blake Belladonna, and the one still knocked out is my older sister Yang Xiao Long, we are team RWBY at Beacon academy " answered Ruby, though confused. "Cortana, is there anything in the UNSC database on a planet named Remnant?" Master Chief asked, "No, it looks like after we escaped the Ark, the slipspace portal transported us above this planet, and unfortunately since it isn't in colonized space there is a very small chance that we will be able to communicate with anyone in the UNSC" answered Cortana. "Which one of you is the one in charge?" asked Master Chief as he turned to the girls, "Me" answered Ruby. When he heard this Chief was very surprised, "Sorry if we hurt you guys, we don't really take getting weapons pointed in front of us as friendliness" said the Spartan, "It's ok Yang sometimes gets mad easily" said Ruby. Chief then signaled Six to take of the cuffs. "Sorry about your sister" said Noble six as he was freeing Ruby, "Ok what happened? YOU!" yelled Yang as she woke up and saw Noble six. Yet again Yang's hair started to light on fire, "YANG, it's ok, it was all a misunderstanding" said Ruby as she tried to stop her sister. "Ok we need to get back to Beacon and tell Professor Ozpin" said Ruby.

Chief, Noble six, and the Arbiter jumped into the warthog, but since they didn't know where to go, and having to follow team RWBY, they had to drive very slowly.

**Beacon Academy, Ozpin's office**

When they had gotten to Beacon, the three heroes marveled at the amazing architecture, there were very little structures back home that were left standing, so it was very gratifying to see this. After a while they made it to Professor Ozpin's office.

"Ms. Rose Jaune told me you and your team were coming late, but he didn't say with more people" said Professor Ozpin as he saw team RWBY come in, "Yeah sorry about that, but we saw a huge spaceship fall from the sky, so we went to go check it out and we found these three" said Ruby, "Hello sir, I'm Master Chief, S-117, these are my friends, Noble six B-312, that is Thel'Vadamee Arbiter of the Sangheli, and this is our A.I, Cortana" said Master Chief, pulling out Cortana and introducing her to everyone, he then proceeded to stretching out his hand, "I'm Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy" said Ozpin shaking Master Chief. "Are you two like some kind of robots?" asked Wiess, "No, we are aren't, we are Spartans of the UNSC, the Spartans are part of a division of super soldiers, John here is the last Spartan II alive, and I am the last Spartan III, which was the most recent generation of Spartans" answered Noble six, "Well what happened, how did they die?" asked Ruby, "You all might want to sit down for this, it's going to take a while" said Master Chief.

_One incredibly long story later…_

"Wow, I'm so sorry about that" said Ruby as Master Chief finished the story, "Well any questions?" asked Master Chief, "I've got one, does Blake have cat ears?" asked Noble six, "Yes I do, and how did you now" asked Blake, "My visor has heat vision, I sometimes play with it when I'm bored" answered Noble six. "I also have a question, how were you able to knock me out" asked Yang with some anger in her voice, "Well, my armor has armor lock which makes anything that hits me bounce back" answered Noble six. "Well, I think it's after curfew so you ladies better be getting back to your dorms, you three stay here" said Professor Ozpin, team RWBY nodded and left. "Until you three decide what you will do, I have a place where you can stay, if you want we can find a place for you to teach, we could use the extra help after all" said Professor Ozpin, "Thank you sir and we'll think about it" said Master Chief, " Follow me then" said Ozpin.

It was a really quiet night, there wasn't any robberies in progress and no Grimm attacks. Professor Ozpin escorted the war heroes through Beacon to a quite large, three bed, and one bathroom room.

"This is one of the rooms for the teachers, for now this is where you three will stay" said Ozpin; "We can't thank you enough, Professor Ozpin" said the Arbiter, "Good night gentlemen, breakfast is at 7:30 A.M." said professor Ozpin before leaving the room.

They then proceeded to taking of their armor, and then taking turns in the bathroom to take a shower. When they were all ready Chief pulled out Cortana so they could finally get some sleep without the fear of being killed the next day or in their sleep.

"Good night everyone" said Cortana, but everyone had already gone to sleep.

**Later that night…**

"Listen Reach has been good to me, time's come to return the favor", BANG, "You're on your own Noble, Carter out", "Who's next, AHHHH, I'm ready how 'bout you", Noble six then woke up in a cold sweat and trying to breathe right. This had been the first time he has relived the tragic deaths of Noble team ever since he had left Reach and joined Master Chief. 'I cannot let the girls suffer the same fate as did Noble team' Noble six thought to himself.

**The next morning at team RWBY'S dorm**

"GOOD MORNING TEAM" yelled Ruby to wake everyone up, "Do you really have to do that again" asked Wiess in an annoyed voice, "Yup, but we need to go to breakfast right now, Professor Ozpin has a special announcement for us" said Ruby. "She's right, this morning he sent us all a message in our scrolls" said Blake, "Well we better get going" said Yang.

**At the Cafeteria**

Team RWBY hurried to the cafeteria, and apparently team JNPR had also gotten the message at the same time as team RWBY because they too were sprinting to get to the cafeteria. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch had been waiting for the rest of the school to come, everyone was really curious about the announcement that they had to make.

"Good morning students, I bet you are wondering why on a Saturday we called you this early" said Professor Ozpin, everyone in the cafeteria started muttering, "Well here it is, I'm sure that all of you heard that yesterday a strange object fell from the sky, well it carried three guests that as of this morning agreed to be your new combat teachers, I know that some of you are too quick to judge, so I expect you to keep all your comments to yourselves and to be on your best behavior, that is all" finished Professor Ozpin. Surely everyone turned to look at team CRDL when Ozpin said 'quick to judge'. "What did you guys find inside the spaceship?" asked Jaune, "Well we found two futuristic super soldiers and the leader of an alien race" said Wiess, "Are you guys being sarcastic?" asked Ren, "How much do you want to be?" asked Yang.

**Training gym**

After going through another one of Professor Port's very boring and boastful class, everyone was curious as to how these new teachers were going to be. Meanwhile in the training gym, which was turned into a classroom for that class only, Master Chief, and the Arbiter were calm about this, while Noble six was still on edge because of what happened last night.

"Connor, are you alright?" asked the Arbiter, "Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just a bit nervous, you know.

About half an hour later the students came through the doors, and of course team CRDL was disgusted by the Arbiter, while the rest of the class except team RWBY was really confused.

"Pay up" Yang told Ren as team JNPR saw the teachers, Ren then handed Yang 20 lien. "Hello everyone I am Master Chief S-117, my name is also John, over there are my co-teachers and friends, Connor, Noble six B-312, Thel'Vadamee, and our A.I Cortanna" said Master Chief. "Professor Ozpin has made us in charge of teaching you students many forms of combat, first of all we will be sparring to see what all of you are capable of, so whoever wants will step up and try to beat me in a fight" said Noble six. Cardin always thought he was better than everyone so during the entire class he was chuckling. "Oh good looks like we've got a volunteer, Mr. Winchester will you please come up and we shall start" said Noble six as he heard Cardin earlier. 'Big, strong, big strong weapon, and very cocky, this will be easier than killing a chieftain' Noble six thought to himself.

The arena then lit up, the match had started. He started by swinging his mace but Six kept dodging every swing, which made Cardin really frustrated, but when Six found an opening, he landed blow after blow to Cardin, blocking his attacks and breaking his defenses. Cardin thought to throw his mace to cause a distraction, but when he did Six caught it and swung it at Cardin, which made his aura drop into the red zone.

"Who's next?" asked Noble six as Cardin was laying next to him nearly knocked out.

**Well there is chapter 5 I hope it was still good, and don't forget to review, fav, and follow, bye guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi, sorry I said that Saturday there would be a new chapter and I'm going to be honest, I was doing a speed run of Batman Arkham City and Arkham Origins (on the plus side, playing those games gave new ideas), but now I'm back with a new chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or RWBY.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Master Chief, Noble six, and Arbiter's bedroom**

"Well that was a good day" said Master Chief, "It was indeed" said the Arbiter, "Speak for yourselves, you guys didn't have to fight a whole group of teenagers that have weapons stronger than gravity hammers" groaned Noble six. "We told you that you shouldn't do it" said Cortana, "Well it was a way to see how they fight, and also I needed to find a way to make Cardin and his team shut up", said Noble six, "Well we need to go to sleep" said the Arbiter, "Why, it's way too early?" asked Noble six, "Yeah, but Ozpin needs us to go on a special mission with team RWBY tomorrow, and by the looks of it we'll be a out there a while, and Six is your knife sharpened?" said Master Chief. Six then replied by taking out his knife then stabbing it into his night stand. "Really Connor, really?" asked Master Chief, "What it's not like I'll ever use it" replied Noble six. "Ok everyone we better get our rest, we don't want to be late for the mission" said the Arbiter before turning off all the lights in the room.

**Team RWBY's room**

"Blake, do you ever stop reading?" asked Ruby while hanging upside down her bed, "Do you ever stop eating cookies?" asked Blake. "Good point" said Ruby as she reached for another cookie. "So, Yang how did you like today's new class?" Ruby asked her sister, "Well let's see, uh... HE BEAT ME AGAIN!" said Yang with a lot of anger in her voice, "Come on Yang, at least you came close" said Ruby trying to calm down her sister, "No you didn't, if anything you didn't improve at all" said Wiess, "WHAT DID YOU SAY" yelled Yang, "Calm down Yang, and Wiess stop making it worse" said Ruby, "What I'm only saying the truth" Wiess exclaimed, "Wiess" exclaimed Ruby. Suddenly Ruby's scroll lit up. "Looks like I got a new message… from professor Ozpin" said Ruby after checking her scroll. 'I need you and your team to come to my office at about 7:00 A.M, I have a special mission for you four, and you will be accompanied by professors John, Connor, and Thel'Vadamee'. "Ok so we need to go to sleep now to be on time" said Wiess, "Uguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh cooooommme oooooooooooonnnnnn" complained Ruby and Yang. Blake then rolled her eyes and turned off the lights (Rhyme not intended).

**Ozpin's office (next day)**

"You wanted to see us professor" asked Master Chief as everyone had arrived, "Yes, I have a special mission for all of you, but I have some good news and bad news, there is a mountain near the emerald forest where some dust miners were killed, apparently they were slain by hordes of Grimm, but there is something else in there that scared them out of there" professor Ozpin explained, "And the good news?" asked Noble six, "That was the good news, the bad news is that is on the very border that divides Vale from the Grimm" Ozpin then finished. "Oh great we have to go near a place infested with monsters, into a place that is also probably infested with monsters" said Wiess, "Well we don't have a choice" said the Arbiter. "I suggest you leave now to avoid any Grimm surrounding the area" said Ozpin.

After they all finished in Ozpin's office they went outside Beacon to go and get on a dust plane. Everyone except the Spartans and the Elite were nervous, but team RWBY was glad Jaune wasn't there to start puking all over the place. It took them about an hour to get to the mountain, which gave them time to strategize.

* * *

**Mountain in the emerald forest**

"Ok, Connor, Blake, and Thel, you three will be our stealth team, your mission is to go inside and assassinate any monster you see, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and I will help if any of you get spotted, is that all clear?" asked Master Chief, everyone nodded, "Connor and Thel , switch on your active camo now because where we're landing, there is a small pack of beowolves" ordered Master Chief.

The dust plane landed a few feet from the mountain in order to not wake up the beowolves. Six quickly put a silencer on his DMR and then followed Blake and the Arbiter. There were three sleeping beowolves at the entrance, Six then pulled out his knife and plunged it deep into the beowolf's neck, Blake then stabbed one and while Gambol Shroud was still in, she shot it to make sure it was dead, and it only took one stab with the Arbiter's energy sword to kill his.

"Well that was easy" said the Arbiter, "Yeah maybe for you but in case you didn't notice we both had to use regular knives" said Noble six; this only made the Arbiter chuckle. "Ok John we've cleared the entry, you can come in now" said Noble six through his comm, "Good, and Connor don't be so protective of the girls in this mission" said Master Chief, "Why would you say that?" asked Noble six fearing that Master Chief had found out what had happened all this week, "Connor, Cortana told me that you have been waking up in the middle of the night looking really scared, it didn't take me long to figure out that you are remembering what happened on Reach" Master Chief replied, "Don't worry John I'll be ok" said Noble six before turning of his comm. "Do you think he'll listen?" asked Cortana, "Maybe, maybe not, we'll see" Master Chief replied. "What's going on?" asked Ruby, "I'm trying to make sure Six doesn't do anything reckless if things get out of control" said the Spartan, "Why would he?" asked Wiess, "Well before Connor was paired up with me he was stationed at a planet named Reach with a team of Spartans that was named Noble team, there was Carter, Kat, Jun, Emile, Jorge, and Connor, his teammates were killed in the efforts of saving Reach from the Covenant" Master Chief explained to the three teenage girls. They all felt very sorry for Noble six at the moment.

They kept moving deeper into the mountain, and surprisingly enough they found it empty, there was no monsters or anything dangerous in there. They had spent about three hours inside the cave, ready to give up and head back until they found something of interest.

"Hey Blake, come over here!" Noble six yelled, "What's wrong professor?" the Faunus asked, "Ok first of all, you don't need to call me professor when we are on missions like this, just call me Six or Connor, and do you know what this is?" Noble six asked while holding a large, blue outlined, and container like object, "No, it doesn't look like anything I've ever seen" replied Blake. "Connor, listen to me carefully, you three need to hide, and men with guns have entered, an-"said Master Chief before he was knocked out. "John… John are you there" asked Noble six very nervously. "Ok you animals, start looking for the dust" said the evil voice of Roman Torchwick. "You two go and find the others, I'll create a distraction" said the Arbiter as he turned invisible and went off and started to stab Roman's henchmen. "Ok, Blake you go and untie them, I'll give you covering fire" ordered Noble six. "Well look what we have here. You're those kids from the docks and what are these things?" said Roman, "I guess since we are all here no one to save you, I have to take care of some unfinished business" he said in a murderous voice while loading his cane. "NO!" yelled Noble six as he lunged in front of his students, it saved them but he was shot so hard he nearly died. "CONNOR" yelled Master Chief, Cortana and the Arbiter as they broke free. "My, my, my you are a brave one, but looks like we'll finish this another time" said Roman as he had his men covering him while he escaped. "We have to get him to the medical wing" said Yang very scared, for she had never seen someone nearly die in her life. "John… John" said Noble six with a faint voice, "What is it?" said Master Chief also very scared, "Hold onto this" he said giving him the object he found, and then his hand went limp.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is bad, and if you are wondering what happens to Six and can't wait for the next chapter then PM me, and don't forget to review, fav, and follow. And if any of you are wondering the container is not dust.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know all of are asking how Master Chief was knocked out so easily, well what you need to do to find out how is to read this chapter carefully, now that that's out of the way I want to thank all who are reading, right now I am at 1,546 views, I want to thank the people in Canada the most because they are the people outside of the U.S. who read this the most, now on to the story. Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or RWBY.**

**Chapter 5**

**Beacon hospital wing**

"What happened?" asked professor Ozpin in a very worried voice, "He was shot, the bullet was really strong that it pierced his shield and his armor" Master Chief replied, "The bullet hit him too hard and it's lodged in there, so he might not make, and he is trying his best to stay awake" said the doctor that was attending Noble six. "Stay strong Connor, you will make it" said the Arbiter trying to keep his friend awake, "We're losing him!" exclaimed the doctor.

Although they didn't see it, Master Chief and the Arbiter were feeling very sad inside to see a friend slowly going away. Pulling out the bullet wasn't going to be easy, and because of the strength of the bullet he lost quite an amount of blood. After a while of trying to heal him, they saw that his heart rate was slowly going down.

**Inside Noble six's head**

While everyone was trying to save Noble six, something else was happening in his head.

"What happened?" asked Noble six as he woke up, but saw no one around, all he saw was the green fields of planet Reach.

He was very confused, because the last thing he remembered was getting shot and then everything going dark. He then decided to walk around the planet, soaking in the beauty of the planet before it was glassed by the covenant. After a while walking he got his thoughts together.

"Am I dead?" Noble six asked, "No not, yet anyways" said a deep voice, Noble six then turned around to see Jorge and the rest of Noble team, "How… I mean how are you all here?" Noble six asked, "We came to see you" replied Kat, "But if I didn't die, how am I seeing all of you?" the blue Spartan asked, "Let's take a walk, this will take a while" said Emile.

**Beacon hospital wing**

"Ok now tell me what happened, every detail" professor Ozpin asked team RWBY in an upset voice.

"Ok, well we found the mountain with three beowolves at the entrance, which Blake and professors Connor and Thel'Vadamee assassinated, we then went into the cave, but there was no monsters only lots of dust left behind, professor Connor found an strange blue object, and before we left Roman Torchwick and his thugs came in to steal the dust but he then also found us and saw that professor John's suit was electrical, and unfortunately they had a device that caused a small EMP blast that turned off his suit, so he was then easily knocked out which made it easier for them to take us by surprise, we were all going to be killed and that is when professor Connor jumped in front of us and got shot" Ruby explained, "Is he going to be ok?" asked Blake, "It is still uncertain" said professor Ozpin, "It's all my fault" said the Arbiter very guilt fully, "Don't say that" said Master Chief, "I told him and Blake to go help the rest of the team, if I hadn't he probably wouldn't be in that bed right now!" the Arbiter exclaimed angrily, "None of us could have thought that would happen" said Weiss trying to calm him down, "BUT IT STILL DID!" the Arbiter then yelled.

Everyone just started yelling at each other, and Cortana, being outside of Master Chief's head, couldn't handle one more second of it.

"WILL YOU ALL STOP; DO YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT HE WOULD WANT? ALL OF US FIGHTING BECAUSE ONE OF US THINKS THAT IT WAS HIS FAULT THAT HE IS DYING?" yelled Cortana finally bursting out of her chip into hologram form. "Cortana calm down" said Master Chief, "NO JOHN, ALL OF YOU NEED TO STOP THIS AND START PRAYING THAT HE MAKES IT OUT" Cortana then yelled again. "He is about to flat line, all of you should come and be with him in his last minutes" said the doctor coming into the waiting room.

When Master Chief and the Arbiter saw the heart beat monitor, it only made them feel sadder inside. Although the ones who did shed tears were team RWBY, Ruby because even though he just gave one lesson she really liked the way he teaches, especially the way he shut Cardin up, Weiss because she never fully appreciated the way the teaches, Blake because she thought she could've done better to not get caught, and Yang was really sad because she couldn't bear the thought of him dying before she could apologize for being mad at him for beating her in a fight.

**Noble six's head**

"Do I have to go back?" asked Noble six, "You can, or you can stay here, but before you decide remember that you are still needed back there" said Jorge, "I will go, but this isn't good bye" said Noble six, "Of course it isn't" said Jun, "Go, and give them hell six" said Emile, "Good luck six" said Kat, "Remember that you aren't alone" said Carter, "See you later kid, now wake up" said Jorge.

Before he did he took one last glance at his friends who were smiling and waving. He then closed his eyes and woke up.

**Beacon hospital wing**

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you Connor" said Master Chief, "You don't need to be sorry" said Noble six as he opened his eyes, "What… how, I mean you flat lined" said Master Chief, and with his helmet off everyone could see he was very confused, "They came to me" said Noble six. "PROFESSOR CONNOR" yelled all of team RWBY as they wrapped him in a gigantic group hug, "Are you all trying to put me down again?" asked Noble six very joke fully, "My friend forgive me, if I hadn't told you-" the Arbiter was then cut off, "You don't need to apologize, it wasn't your fault" said Noble six. "I'm glad to see you aren't dead" said professor Ozpin as he walked in, "How did you survive?" asked Ruby, "I had some old friends visit me, and professor Ozpin I need to see you, Glynda, John, and Thel in your office, it's about that object I found" said Noble six, "Sure but first you need to rest" said professor Ozpin.

After Ozpin left, team RWBY, Master Chief, Cortana, and the Arbiter couldn't stop being happy that their teacher and friend was back. Although Noble six was happy that he was back with his friends, he was at the same time worried about how they were going to stop what was about to happen, how the object got there, no one but him knew the danger that was coming.

**Professor Ozpin's office**

They all had to make sure that all the students were in their dorms tonight and that no one could get out, for someone could get hurt.

"Now, why did you want to see us?" asked professor Ozpin, "It's because of this, John have your knife at the ready" said Noble six as he pulled out the object he found in the mountain, "Watch this" said Noble six, he then pushed what looked like what was a button. It then turned to what looked like a small blue robot, "What is that?" asked professor Goodwitch, "I don't really know what it's called, but it's a type of forerunner robot" said Noble six, "And what is a forerunner?" asked professor Ozpin, before one of them could answer the robot then jumped off of professor Ozpin's table and scurried off to the hallways. "Quick, we have to capture it before anyone else finds it" said Noble six.

The robot was very fast for them to catch it, and they couldn't shoot it otherwise it would alarm the other students. Eventually it did stop, but it stopped inside team JNPR's room. It had burst into the room, and it didn't take long for Jaune to start screaming.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT?!" yelled Jaune, "Calm down Jaune and try to help us capture it" said Ren with a lot of irritation in his voice, "Everybody calm down, I've got this" said Master Chief as he grabbed it and stabbed it. "Ok, I going to ask again, WHAT WAS THAT?" asked Jaune again, "Calm down boy, it was a robot from an ancient civilization" said the Arbiter. "What's going on we heard a girl screaming in here… whoa what's that?" said Yang as she and the rest of team RWBY came into the room, "Well what we found in the mountain turned out to be a robot from an ancient civilization" said Master Chief, "We have even bigger problems than this right now, if this did happen, if there are forerunner objects here, then surly they will come" said Noble six, "Who will come?" asked Ruby, "I know who, his name is Jul'Mdama" said the Arbiter.

**Well that is the conclusion of chapter 5, hope you guys like it, if you don't know who Jul'Mdama is (SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED HALO 4), he is an Elite who is looking for forerunner artifacts (Also, the part were Noble team comes to visit him in his head is kind of like that scene from Harry Potter although I didn't realize it until I finished). A couple more things, I have read the reviews and this is for the people who aren't liking it, I don't really give a shit what you write about it, If you don't like it why bother even reading it's just pointless, I want to give another thanks to the people in Canada, and if you go to my profile there is poll going on about my first RWBY stand alone fanfic, good bye and don't forget to review, fav, and follow.**


End file.
